


The sunset with you

by girra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girra/pseuds/girra
Summary: So uhm hi! This is my first fanfiction in English-i learned English since i was a child but I'm still not good-so please correct me if something is wrong!I basically just wanted to put some fanfics in the Haikyuu! fandom too, so i just started this one.[Please prepare for some angst ;)]
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru





	The sunset with you

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm hi! This is my first fanfiction in English-i learned English since i was a child but I'm still not good-so please correct me if something is wrong!  
> I basically just wanted to put some fanfics in the Haikyuu! fandom too, so i just started this one.  
> [Please prepare for some angst ;)]

_I’m still not used to traveling on my own and I don’t think that I’ll ever get used to it. Maybe in a few years? Ahh I’m so nervous and it’s driving me crazy!_

This is probably the most important journey of my life. Hi, I’m Hajime Iwaizumi and I’m a personal trainer. A week ago, I probably got the most important call of my career. It was about 6 a.m. I was about to get ready for work when my phone started to ring. At first I was really confused because it wasn’t a Japanese person who called me. I even was a little scared to pic up the phone.  
_“Hello? Hajime Iwaizumi here?”  
“Uhm, yeah. Who am I talking to?”  
“Ahh nice that I can talk to you! I’m the trainer of the Argentinian National Volleyball Team and you seem to be one of the best trainers in Japan at the moment. And well, our team is a little, uhm how do I say this without hurting anyone? Uhm let’s just say not in the best form since our last tournament. Long story short, I wanted to ask you if you’d like to help me to train my team?”  
“Wait, this isn’t a prank from my manager, isn’t it?”  
“Haha no! I really want you to train the team with me. I’d even like you to come to Argentina. As soon as possible of course! I talked to your management already, didn’t they tell you? Your boss said it’s okay. He even wants you to go! So, do you want to?”  
“Yes, I’d totally love to go! So, uhm what do I have to do or organize? Does my manager know everything?”  
“Ahh good that you want to! Yes, you just have to ask your manager. He will be able to tell you everything. I’m sorry but I have to go now.”  
“Okay, thank you very much!”  
“Haha no problem! See you hopefully next week!”_

And this is how I got into this plain to Argentina. When I met my manager on that day, I was about to kill him. He didn’t tell me anything and he didn’t mean to do it. He just said: “ _Oh yeah, you just said that you love Japan that much, so I didn’t think that you’ll go anyways. The boss also said that I should be quiet so it’s a surprise for you when the Argentinian guy calls you.”_  
But this doesn’t matter anymore! In a few hours I’ll be in Argentina. It still feels a little weird because I know that I won’t see Japan for the next months. I won’t see the view from my apartment in the morning. No more of these special sunrises for the next months. _Ahh, I will miss them. But I think there’ll be some beautiful ones in Buenos Aires too._  
Buenos Aires. This is where I’m going. The capital city of Argentina. Too many people on a little place with little space. The place where everything important in Argentina bottles up. All the important companies, politicians. Everything is there. And I’ going to be there to, as a trainer for the Argentinian National Volleyball Team!


End file.
